VHS
VHS is a format. Developed by Victor Company of Japan (JVC) in the early 1970s, it was released in Japan on September 9, 1976 and in the United States on August 23, 1977. From the 1950s, magnetic tape video recording became a major contributor to the television industry, via the first commercialized video tape recorders (VTRs). At that time, the devices were used only in expensive professional environments such as television studios and medical imaging (fluoroscopy). In the 1970s, videotape entered home use, creating the home video industry and changing the economics of the television and movie businesses. The television industry viewed videocassette recorders (VCRs) as having the power to disrupt their business, while television users viewed the VCR as the means to take control of their hobby. In the 1970s and early 1980s, there was a format war in the home video industry. Two of the standards, VHS and Betamax, received the most media exposure. VHS eventually won the war, dominating 60 percent of the North American market by 1980 and emerging as the dominant home video format throughout the tape media period. Optical disc formats later began to offer better quality than analog consumer video tape such as VHS and S-VHS. The earliest of these formats, LaserDisc, was not widely adopted across Europe, but was hugely popular in Japan and a minor hit in the United States. However after the introduction of the DVD format in 1997, VHS's market share began to decline. By 2008, DVD had replaced VHS as the preferred low-end method of distribution. The last known company in the world to manufacture VHS equipment, Funai of Japan, ceased production in July 2016. Filmography * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * An American Tail * The Land Before Time * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Cop and a Half * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * Balto * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * Ed * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Antz * The Prince of Egypt * Beethoven's 3rd * Erin Brockovich * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Casper's Haunted Christmas * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus * Chicken Run * Joseph: King of Dreams * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Road to El Dorado * Shrek * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Beethoven's 4th * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Big Fat Liar * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * Beethoven's 5th * Shrek 2 * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of Tinysauruses * Shark Tale * Madagascar Category:Formats